Fun Festival!
by TheEEPGirl
Summary: The speaker cracked, "Ahem. We will have a, um, Fun Festival tomorrow. The last one standing will...uh, receive 1 billion dollars. Ask your teachers for more information. That will be, ah, all."


**WARNING! This is different than the traditional Hunger Games. Also, please note that this is in Elementary School from Kindergardeners to 6th grade. This is a very short story in which I had a dream of. Flame if you want, but no reviews are unacceptable.**

* * *

The speaker cracked, "Ahem. We will have a, um, Fun Festival tomorrow. The last one standing will...uh, receive 1 billion dollars. Ask your teachers for more information. That will be, ah, all."

I stared at it inquiringly as my teacher tilted his head. "Fun Festival? Hmm..." He went to his desk filled with piles of papers and searched through. "Oh! Fun Festival!" He held out a green sheet of paper. "Just so you know, I'm reading this from the paper."

He cleared his throat, "Hello, fellow students. As you should know, we will be having our very first annual Fun Festival tomorrow! The object of the game is to make sure nobody is breathing except you! If you did that correctly, you will win one billion dollars! Have fun!"

He looked at us, "And then down here, it says, 'For teachers only. Please tell your students that they can bring anything to help them win the game. As long as you permit it, they will be able to use it.' With that said, class is over!"

The bell rang and we began making our way out the door. I went to my 4 best friends as usual, but while they were whispering excitedly for tomorrow, I zoned out and thought about the "Fun Festival." How are you suppose to make everybody not breathe? You can only do that by killing each other! What type of principal would let the whole school kill each other though? I shook my head and waved goodbye to my friends. They paid no attention and I sighed as I began walking home.

I ran as fast as I could toward my school. My alarm didn't ring this morning, so I was 15 minutes late. I slowed as the school came into my view. I skipped breakfast so I could make up for the time I overslept. I entered my classroom, pondering on why my alarm didn't wake me up. My teacher greeted me, and I took a step back when I saw him.

"Mr. Darner?" I whispered.

"That's me!" He gave me a smile and gave me a harsh pat on the back. He walked past me and I made my way to my seat. "Joey, who are we missing out there?" He asked. Joey, the teacher's pet, was holding the door open.

"The Marzin twins. They are coming up right now." Joey said. He motioned for them to hurry up and they ran inside the classroom. Whispers filled the room as they settled down. I didn't find anything bad about the Marzin twins. Okay, I may be lying when I say that. The boy is crazy. Literally. He would make always make a noise, if it was a tapping or making sound effects. Also, he would kiss up to the teacher and thinks that he's cool and stuff. His other twin, a girl, is worse though. Sure, she acts like a normal person, but she's an actual bitch. Always spreading rumors and thinking down on people.

I rolled my eyes. I caught Mr. Darner staring at me, and fear overtook me. He just smiled and began talking to a student next to him. Mr. Darner changed. He now had bloodshot eyes and somehow, I feel like he's been possessed. There was no longer that cool, old teacher I knew. My thoughts were interrupted when a kid poked me. I saw the student that Mr. Darner was previously talking to behind me. He gave me this transparent fork shaped stick and continued on. I saw the kid give one to everybody, and then finally sat down.

"Well students, does everybody have one of these?" My teacher asked, holding the transparent fork like thingy. The class murmured yes and Mr. Darner's face brightened up. "Good! That's good! Now, these are called _harvens. _If you stab it repeatedly at someone or leave it deep inside someone's flesh, then it will draw blood. Once it draws blood, the person will become paralyzed and would stop breathing. Use it wisely, it can only be used once and will then become useless. Now, does anybody have anything to help them win?"

This Asian kid named Baro raised his hand. Mr. Darner went over to him and gave him a nod. I glanced at what he had and saw a case full of 7 huge darts. They were the size of a water bottle and those ends! It was very sharp and seems to be capable of breaking through the case! I shivered at the thought of it making someone not being able to breathe. How can a teacher allow that?

Suddenly, I understood what it meant to make a person not being able to breath. The principal did want us to murder each other! I glanced at my teacher. His eyes seem to lust for blood. I began panicking, why didn't I bring anything to defend myself?

"Okay, if nobody else has anything to show me, please line up at the door." Mr. Darner said, clapping his hands.

I met with my best friends, and asked, "You guys, you do realize what this Fun Festival means right? They want us to kill each other!"

"Of course they do! Who wouldn't want to kill each other for a billion dollars?" My best friend Sasha asked.

"But...that's cruel!"

"Hannah, stop being a wimp." My other best friend, Caroline said.

"Don't worry Hannah, we can go over to the shade and watch other people kill each other first." Ally said.

"No! You'll kill me! I thought you guys were my best friends!" Once the door opened, I ran out.

Laura, the last of my best friends called out, "But Hanna! You're going to get killed soon!"

I stayed at the front of the line, and despite my friends attempt to call me back, I stood there. We reached the playground, where there was at least 3,000 square feet of land. The speaker crackled once again, and I heard my principal's voice. "Welcome everybody! I hope you all had a good night rest of sleep because today is an important day! The Fun Festival! Please spread out so everybody can see the battle-I mean the playground clearly. Now, once you hear the bell ring, please step inside the arena and begin trying to make each other not breathe! Enjoy!"

A tear fell down my cheek, is this how I'm going to die? Everybody knows that I'm probably the weakest one in the whole entire school, even though I'm in 6th grade! I wiped my tear away and positioned myself so I would be able to run. My plan is to run away from everybody, just so I could avoid the killing spree. Then, I would try to climb over the fence. If all else fails, no, I can't think of that yet. I heard the bell toll, and then chaos erupted.


End file.
